


My Elilial

by L_Mop



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, My Chemical Romance, The Gods Are Bastards - D. D. Webb
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Mop/pseuds/L_Mop
Summary: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way takes Elilial's place at a crucial moment.
Relationships: ALL - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Welcome to the Bastards Parade

**Author's Note:**

> (Actual) AN: Spoilers for My Immortal and for The Gods Are Bastards up to 5-4.
> 
> ...I'm not sorry.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------

“ABRA KEDABRA!!!!!!!!!!!11111” I shooted.

A gothic black and bloody red stream of magic came out of my wand and onto Voxemlort.

“I HATE THOU EBONY!!!!!!!!!!!!1!” yelled Voldemort as he got hit and died. I dropped to my knees and began crying bloody red tears (AN: see EBOBY IS NOT A MARY SUE) from the stress of almost seeing Draco and Vampire die. Draco walked over to me and hugged me sexily.

“Oh Ebony, you saved us and the wizrading world” he sobbed into my obsidian black hair.

BUT SUDDENLY……………...a madrigal portal appeared beneath me and I fell thru! 

“NOOOOO EBOBY!!!!!!!!!666!!!!!!!!” shooted Draco as i fell.

“DRACOOOOO I LOVE U!!!!” I called back as i fell into the mysterius portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, I was……..… in a strange dungon room, with 2 other people. They were wearing big grey robes that covored up there clothes underneath, but i could tell from their faces that one was a preppy looking jock and the other was a gothic looking girl with gray skin, white hair like shiny white ivory, and a green streak in it. She also had bloody red eyes. I knew i liked her immedately.

“Chace, who is this? it doesn look like a jin to me?” said the gothic girl to the prep.

“Im not sure? i could have swormn that the pentagams were all correct?” the preppy kid, who i guess is Chace, said.

I looked below me and suddenly saw that i was standing on a glowing red and orange pentagram with many writing thingies around it. But then i thogt abot how draco and Vampire would have loved this pentagram and began crying mah bloody tears.

“Naptheen’s t*its she’s cryin!!! this isnt a demon its just a cool gothic girl!!!! Chaze u fukker!” sayed the blood eyes one.

Chace laughed to himself meanly. Then he laughed.

“Well now that we hav her we can use her as a scarifice to sommun the jin we wanted!”

The girl with the red eyes turned to him and kiked him in the throat. She did some magic to send him away and he ran down the corridor laughin. I put up my middle finger at him.

“Im sorry abot Chace. He’s an asshole. My nam is Nachoa btw,” she said at me.

“My name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way,” I told her as i stepped out of the glowing red petagram. “Wher am I??”

“U are in The Gods are B*stards,” Natcho said to me. “this is the Unsen Universitah!”

“Wow, that sounds justt like Howarts School!! I gues now that Im here I can look around for a way to get back to my world.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I love ur style so much girl,” said Nachua as we walked out of the dungeon and into campus. She had took of her big ugly robe and revealed that she was wearing a black top that said “MCR” in bloody red text. She also had a black leather chocker around her neck, a dark red dress and striped red and black socks. “Don’’t worry. Im sure we’ll find out how to-”

“Natchia????” i asked her scarred. I suddenly noticed everything was freezed in place. Then a dumb looking prep with a big hat with a feather in it appeared in front of me.

“Hello… Ebony. Or is it Enoby?” asked the strange figure.

“Stfu prep!!! What did u do to Nachua???” I yelled angrily at him. 

“Well I-”

Before he could respond i took out my want, pointed it at his poser face, and shouted “AVADO CODAVO!!!!!!!” The deadly black and red wand beam went out of the wand and hit the figure straight in the face but he didnt die.

“How can this be???????” I said surprised. Was this man even stronger then Vorldremort!????!?!??!

“Listen, Ebony. I’m not here to hurt you. In fact, I’d very much like to send you back to your own world. Normally I wouldn’t interfere, but… you are a very special, dangerous case.” said the man. I glared angryly at him. He was obviously a prep so he couldn’t be trusted.

“I’m Vesk, by the way. God of Song and Story. And you represent a critical danger to my aspect. Just by being here, you have already caused a shift in our world. You need to leave, now.“

“I’ll never listen to u!!!!” I shouted at him.

“Tone it down a little, would you? I’m right here. No need to shout,” Vask said. “Anyways, if you could just wait a moment I’ll - wait, ‘Vask?’”

Sudenly he began to shak uncontrolably.

“Fuk,” sed Versk as he esploded in a gothic red and purple cloud which formed a skull shape in the air. Then time returned to normal.

“So anyways as i was saying im an Elylnist, wich is like a Satanist basically. We want to kil the gods of the Parthenon because they’re preps and posers,” continued nashua.

“I just kiled Vask god of story” i told her with glee.

She squealed happyliy and huged me. “UR SO AMAZING ABONY!!!!! Thats one down, only like twevle to go. Togethor we can finally end all the preps forever!”

I smelled happily. maybe this world wodn;t be so bad after all.


	2. The Good, The Bad, and the Ebony

AN: STOP FLAMING ME PREPZ!!!!!!!!!!!1 how can I voilate the Geniva Convention if i've never even been there??? ANYWAYS love u goffs out ther who like the fic. I started reading TGAB but i gave up because its too long lol. I stil felt like it would work grate with Ebony in it so thats what happening. Now on with the chatper!

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me and nashua walked together back to the great food hall in the center of campus. While we walkd she expand to me what this university was.

“Basically the Unsen University was founded by Arcade Telworn, who used to be a cool emoe goth. She used to be an Elilianist and even killed a gods but then she started a school and became a boring prep who hates goths and loves the preppy Panthenon. She even invited a bunch of there paladins to the school. Oh speak of the Elilal (AN: its like devil get it)“

As we walked into the room we saw that Tellwern was at a table eating foot with the preppy students of clas 182. She was waring black clothes that looked goffic but it was obvious she was just a poser.

“Nacho, my belovd studemt! And i see u brought a new friend!” she said.

“I thought you and ur preppy class wer going on another field trip” Nachea said while flipping her middle finger at Tellwirn.

“We were but then we decided to come back. Ms. Tellwn said she’d give us all an A+ anyways” said a girl with blond hair smugly. Another boy at the table with a big woof stick and sun necklace put out his tonge at us.

“stfu Trisiny and Toby! Ebony and i will kil all ur gods soon!”

“fuck you” said Toby. “that will never happen. I challenge Ebony to a doul………. TO THA DEATH”

“Your on!!!!!!!” I shoted loudly. Telwirn looked scared but quickly put on a fake smile. “Dont worry toby you’ll end her easyly. To the dueling field!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXMCRROCKSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tumbleweb drifted across tha area between us, as we got in a crouch stance ready to doel. Tony and I wer spaced 667 inches aprat, and we were starring at each other. Torby’s hand was near his holstered wand (AN: toby turned his stick into a wand with majic befor the fijht), but i was more relaxxed. I new I had to defeat him and fined a way home.

“Ok folks! Time for the big even!!” said a exited teacher who Norchua had told me was named Profesor Rave.

“Fighters, get ready! Ok, go in three, twooooo--”

Suddenly the song Da River by Good Charlote began playing. I realizd that i had acidently hit play on my iPod. I went to turn it offf but then i realizd that Tobie was… crying?????

“Omg that’s my boyfriend favorite song” toby told me.

Toby is gay??? I thinked to myslef. That’s kinda hot. And his bf loves Good Sharlotte!!!!!!

“Im sorry Tobry. I didnt know u were cool,” i said.

“Thats ok,” said Toby. “I dont want to fight u either.”

“Wanna becom e elalinist?” asked Natchia from the viewing stands.

“Yes” said toby as he stepped slightly closer so we were 666 inches apart. Suddenly his godly yellow aora becam a dark black and green color.

“WHAT!?!?!?!??!? U CANT DO THIS!!!!!!!! WE WANT VOILENCE!!!!!!!!!” shouted the crowd of studens angrily.

Toby, Nashua, and me turned to the crowd and began shooting our wands at the crowd. The preps screamed and ran away scared, and some of the other Elalinnist goths joined in. Trellworn frowned at me from the stands.

“This wont be the last u see of me Enboby…” she said as suddenly her and her preppy 1182 class disapeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Telwern left the rest of da class when they teleported, headin toward a balconeh. She signed.

“Runing a school is exausting…”

Sudenly, a mystrerious fingure was on the blacony with her.

“Theres a new goff in my university, and i need ur help 2 take her out,” Tealwin told the figure.  
Suddenly, the persen steeped out of the shadows. It was……………………………

MARY THE COW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. If You Love Me, Let Me Crow

When I woke up i wus in Gaybe’s room. I was tired becuz wed been doing the hoo ha ALL NIGHT.

“Woow ebrony your so botiful we shud keep doin this” sayed gab as he awakened.

“Fangz”(AN: Get it, like thanks but bcuz enroby is a vampire) I said. “Will u join the elbinists then???” I asked him sweetly

“Yes ur darknes” gabe respond.

I smelled. We had nearly killd ALL THA GODS and then i cud finly go home.

As i got up 2 leav i put on a blakc lace top with “mcr rox” ritten on it and black and red lace along the botom, a dark gottic black skirt with scull pattern and dark bloody red long socks. My hair was also braided into a dark braid with a magic arcayn bow charm maid by fallcomer industry (AN: SEE I DID READ DA STORIE STFU) holdin it in place. I put on dark green lipstick and put black eyeliner around my eyes. I put on black underwear.

“Long die the gods” Gabee said as i lift his room and went to meetup with nechua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNEXTSCENEXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ok, so this week we killd vesuvius the time god, viminchelle money god, and eragon the theif god” natechue said as she crossed off the names of thos gods on her spreadsheet.  
“That means we only have ti kill Omno god of the sun!”

“I already murdred Omi yesterday,” said Deathy as he approached us.

After becomng an Enlilist, Toby had stopped being a paladin of his god and began wearing black makup and eyeliner and he died his hare dark red. He is called Deathy now and is part of our group.

“Grate job Deathy” I said to him smiling.

He was makin out with his sexah gay boyfriend but he heard me and gave me a thums up.

“THAT MEAN WE KILLED ALL THE GODS!!!!! OMG EBVOBY WE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” NATchea screamed exitedly. 

“I guess that mens i will finally go hoam” i said gofficly.

“NOT SO FAST” came a mysterios voice.

Sudenly, a crown flapped frum a tree near us and landed in font of us. it opend it’’s break but instead of cawing it spoke in tha same voise!!!!!

“Ebony u will not leave!!!!!!! U will pay 4 what u hav done to our pantheron!!!!!!!” shouted the crow, but suddenlly it transfoamed.

Instead of a crowd, the bird was now an elv lady!!!! I regognized her as Mary the Crone, Princible Telwin’s best friend and a super preppy prep.

“Fuk off!!” me and deathy and matchua said to her.

“Why do u care if we killed the gods??” i added.

“That’s because………..” Marie began to transforb again. Suddenly, she turned into a man with a big white robe and an ank pin on his shirt. He had a bible in his hand.

“I AM ACTCHUALLLY JUSTIONION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”!

Deathy and his boyfrind stopped kissing and natcheia’s jaw droped. We all gasped, suprised.

Jutinian then waved his hands and we were all surronded by prissy fay magic that teleproted us away!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SUDENLY we found ourselves on a big stage. There were big posters of us and justinyan around the stag and ther were 2 spotlighs shinin down on our 2 groups.

“Omg wat happened???? Ebony r u ok girl?????” Nateia told me as she helpd me up frum tha floor.

“Fangz girl. Im ok. Wer gonna fuk up this preppy as*hole” I told her. Deaty was cryign becuz his boyfrien ddint get teleported with us, but he got ovar it ad turned to face Justinoun who was at the other side of the stage. Also Gabe was here, but he had much more goffik clothing on now and was on our side.

“Call me…….Murder’iel” he said. We noded.

Justinicrow turned to us and laughed. “We are on da Super God stage in my templ and my victory ovar u is goin to be seen by ALL OF TIRASS!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!”

“Battel of da bandz! Battl of tha bands!” the crowd in front of us cheerd.

“Get redy to lose….” smirked the preppy bird lady man as his bishops cam up the stage and took out insturments.

I lookd bhind me. Nacha was on da drums, Murder’ial had a base gitter, and Deathy was tuning his zylophone. I lookd and saw that the only left ovar instument was a gottik black and red eclectic guiter, wich was pugged in to a giant magic speaker. Norchia handed me a microphon and pointed ad the gittar.

“U shud do lead vocals and play main guitiar Ebeby!!!!!! Ive herd u sing mcr ur so good!!!!!!” she told me.

I cried sexily. “I know but the thing is… IVE NEVER PLAYED GUTTER BFORE!!!!!!!1!!!!!” (AN: SEE EBOOBY DOES HAVE FLAWS OK)

B4 I cud protest moar, Natehcua put the instument on me and went back to the durms. Suddenly on tha other side of the stag Justinicrows band started playing. Their music was poppy and preppy and sounded like Justin Biber mixed with boring cassical music. The croud bood them.

“OH OH OHO OH OOOOOH” sang jutsinicrow with magic audotune.

Alright now it was time for our turn. Without talkin abt it we began 2 play the same song together: The River by good charlote.

I bgan to play the black and red gothic gitar and sing tha song, but it turnd out that i was hittin all the notes perfectly!!! Our whol band smild as we sang and playd da goffik song while Jutsinicrow’s band cried.

“LIK DA PRODIGAL SUN I WAS OOT ON MY OWN NOW IM TRYIN 2 FIND MY WAYY BAK HOME” I sang extra emoshionally bcuz it was thematicly relevent. Tha crowd cheerd.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CUUUUUUUUUUUURRRSE UUU EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBONY”” JUStinicrow said as he exploded frum the power of our songs big finish. His band also died,

The crod cheered wildly as our band hifived each other. We had finally achieved Elials evil goffik goals. And as I thought that, suddenly a pergant lady with a big evil lookin red dress appeared in font of us!!!!

“I am Eliliel. Thank u, Ebony Dark’Ness Demensia Raven Way, for everythin u havee done in my name. In return for ur help, I’m gona open up a portal to ur home dimension with Vesks portal thingy.”

A portal opened. I hugged my Elilianist friends 1 last time. 

“Good luck out ther guys. Remember 2 alwayz b evil” I told them.

“Of curse(AN: geddit)” said tobDeathy.

“We’ll miss u,” said Naciha sadly. “Im sad”

“I’ll alwise remember u all” I said as I stepped thru the portal back 2 mah home and bf draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When i emergd, I noticed I wus in a big city. Wait a minit, i thuogt. This isnt Hogwats!!!  
“Wher am I?” I asked a girl walkin by on the sidwalk.  
“Ur in Bockton bay,” she said. “My name is Taylor Bieber.”

TO NEVER BE CONTINUED


End file.
